


sucker for pain

by renegxde



Series: every inch of you [2]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Blushing, Dom/sub, Domme, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kneeling, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Scratching, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Sub Shawn, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegxde/pseuds/renegxde
Summary: His eyes squeeze shut as shame wells up in him, his cheeks flushing. A bead of precome drools down his cock. Disgraceful. A small, soft, unyielding hand grips the nape of his neck, pulling harshly on his short locks of hair. A breathy moan leaves his mouth as he is forced to look at her, his cheeks burning with humiliation."I said, look at me Shawn," she commands him, steel in her voice. His eyes open, looking up at his goddess of a girlfriend. Her fingers, buried in his curls, tighten their grip as she raises one eyebrow, suspicion in her eyes. Oh god, she can't find out. She pulls on his hair and his mouth opens on a gasp, blood rushing to his cock. Shameful.ORShawn's girlfriend discovers a few of the more interesting kinks he seems to have been hiding from her.





	sucker for pain

Shawn lets out a shaky breath as he kneels in front of her. He can't bring himself to look at her. He must look pathetic, kneeling, naked in front of her, hard cock flushed red.

"Neglecting your health again? Not getting enough sleep? We talked about this Shawn..." she chastises him, "Look at me."

His eyes squeeze shut as shame wells up in him, his cheeks flushing. A bead of precome drools down his cock. _Disgraceful._ A small, soft, unyielding hand grips the nape of his neck, pulling harshly on his short locks of hair. A breathy moan leaves his mouth as he is forced to look at her, his cheeks burning with humiliation.

"I said, look at me Shawn," she commands him, steel in her voice. His eyes open, looking up at his goddess of a girlfriend. Her fingers, buried in his curls, tighten their grip as she raises one eyebrow, suspicion in her eyes. Oh god, she can't find out. She pulls on his hair and his mouth opens on a gasp, blood rushing to his cock. _Shameful._

"Shawn... Do you like _that_?" she asks him. He tries to look away, but her grip only tightens. He bites his lip, trying desperately to contain the whimper of pleasure-pain.

"I asked you a question, boy. Do you like that?" The control in her voice sears his skin, and a flush spreads down his chest.

"I - I don't," he stutters. Her disbelieving stare embarrasses him all the more. She can't know what a disgusting kink he has. _How deeply disturbed he is. Disgraceful. Perverted._

"Do not lie to me, pet. Your cock is dripping all over the place." Her matter of fact tone only adds to his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry love. I'll leave, I promise just- don't- please don't tell anyone?" he begs as he makes to get up, only to have her tiny fist tangle in his hair and push him onto his knees again. He looks up at her, confusion swirling inside him.

"You're not going anywhere Shawn. I didn't give you permission to leave did I?" The velvet soft power of her voice turns his insides to liquid. His mouth parts on a silent plead.

"Tell me what you like, pet."

"Don't." He corrects himself, "Please don't."

 _What was he pleading for? For her to stop her torture or for her to continue the oh-so-good humiliation?_ His cheeks are burning, probably permanently stained red.

"I like- "He starts biting his tongue as she pulls on his hair again, bolts of pleasure shooting through his body. His eyes close as the shameful delight of pain coats his bones with a comforting warmth.

"You love pain," she states flatly, with no room for argument. His eyes fly open, the warmth turning to ice, freezing him in place, choking him with fear. _Revolting._ Never would she be able to overlook the repulsive nature of his kink.

"Hey, hey, Shawn. It's okay. It's okay. It's a kink, it's not the end of the world." Genuine concern and confusion glaze her voice as she brings her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Darling what's wrong?" Love, concern and pain are in her eyes; there is no hate, no disdain, no disgust. A sigh of relief rattles out of him as her thumb strokes his cheek in soothing circles.

"It's mo- I like it- It's more than just pain," he whispers. A fresh wave of red rushes to his cheeks at her questioning gaze.

"Maybe like- I think- uhm... humiliation," he mumbles hurriedly, punching the words out, leaving them hanging in the room.

"Be more specific, pet. I need to know exactly what you like so that I know what to do," she answers. She's kind and gentle and genuine; he's surprised and shocked that she wants to know more.

"Being told how needy I look... Biting, may- maybe scratching..." His voice wavers as he lets the heavy words settle.

"What about me being completely in control?" she asks, in a steady, soothing voice. He hesitates.

"Shawn." He looks at her. Open, honest eyes beg him for the truth.

"I might... like it... And- and powerplay." His brown eyes search her beautiful face for a trace of loathing. How could she simply be alright with this?

"What else, baby?" Comforting fingers carding through his hair, his heart rate finally slows just a bit. Thankfully she hasn't run yet.

"Kneeling in front of you like this... completely naked while you are still wearing your underwear." He lets out, trying to breathe properly. His courage sinks again as he realises he just confessed to all the nasty things he had only ever thought.

"Shawn. I love you. That won't change because of some kink you have. I love you the way you are, pain kink and all. Do you trust me?" Her bright bright eyes study him carefully.

"I do." He leans into her hand as it cups his cheek. The feel of his burning skin against her soft fingers calms the riot in his head.

"Good." She takes a deep breath. "Now. I need to punish you for hiding this from me," she teases, a small smile playing around her lips. He gulps as his cock hardens again. Her eyes drop to his crotch, chuckling at his quick reaction. She stands up, moving behind him. He tries to look at her but her hand tightening in his hair prevents it. Shawn feels her foot against his ass.

"Crawl towards the bed. Hands on the mattress." Her controlled voice raises goosebumps on his skin. He is pressed against the bed. Her hand gently turns his head to the side and presses it forward into the mattress. Her fingers leave his hair, trailing down the nape of his neck, across his back. He fists the blanket, muscles bunching, trying to be as still as possible. Her fingernails rake down his back and a surprised moan leaves his lips, his hips jerking.

"Now. That is a beautiful sound, pet," she whispers appreciatively against his ear. She presses a little kiss above his ear and a breath wheezes out of him.

"Please." He manages to choke the word out as her nails dig painfully, _tantalizingly_ , into his back. A whine tumbles from his mouth. Shawn feels her lips curving into a smile against the shell of his ear. Precome dribbles from his cock, his eyes squeezing shut as she murmurs words of praise against his skin.

"Open your eyes Shawn." His eyes half lidded when he manages to open them. Her right hand finds its way into his hair, twisting itself into the curls and pulling his face up a little. Her left hand moves to his throat, holding it in a comfortably tight grip. She tilts his head up, angling his face towards her. His lips are parted, swollen from biting them as he looks at her. Her left thumb presses into the plush flesh, his tongue hesitatingly licking her fingertip.

"My pretty boy," she says, praise in her voice. Shawn preens under her words. He sighs, digging his fingers deeper into the blanket.

"Come on. Up you go on the bed." Her low command resonates through his body. He scrabbles to his feet, lying down on the mattress, kicking the blanket into the corner. He looks at her expectantly. She bites her lip, trying to hide an amused smile.

"Grip the headboard for me," she orders as she pulls off her panties, the motion torturously slow. "Now, this is your punishment." She unhooks her bra as she speaks. "You will not remove your hands from that headboard. You will not touch me; I won't restrain you." Her breasts are finally bare and he gulps, trying desperately to focus on her words. "If you disobey, I will stop and I will get myself off on your thigh. And you have to watch and stay hard and untouched. Do you understand pet?"

His hands fly to the headboard as he whimpers _yes_. She straddles him, her small fingers wrapping around his cock. Her nails not so accidentally scratch lightly down the length of it. His hands grip the bed, frantically trying to obey her rules. A moan punches out of him as she leans forward, her left hand burying itself into his shoulder muscles. Her nipples graze his heaving chest as she kisses his neck. Teeth and tongue, pain and pleasure, mixing into one breath-stealing combination. Whimpers and pleads tumble from his lips at his hips buck into her fist. Her lips move down his throat, a patchwork of bruises and bites blossoming on his skin. His back arches as she sucks a dark bruise next to his Adam's apple. She moves down the column of his neck, sucking one more hickey at the base of throat.

"Mhm. All mine now," she mumbles to herself, admiring her work, hickeys and bites covering his neck. Marking him as hers. A moan of her name spills from his mouth. His arms pulling at the headboard making it creak under his strength. She shuffles up his body, her thighs on either side of his face. His arms pressing into her soft skin, his fingers closing around the bars of the headboard convulsively.

"Do you think you deserve it? Do you deserve to eat my pussy Shawn?" She taunts him, his lips so so close to her.

"Yes, please- I'm good. I- please let me. Please let me make you come." He pleads her. His cheeks turn red at the desperation in his voice.

"Alright pet. You've been good," she acknowledges as she lowers herself onto his mouth. His lips wrap around her clit, causing a shudder to go through her body. He sucks on the bud, his teeth occasionally grazing her, a sharp intake of breath her only response. He lets go of her clit, licking her pussy, his tongue entering her. Sweet delicious wetness coats his tongue. Her hand reaches into his hair, pulling on it as she rocks against his face. Small moans of praise and his name are his reward. Thrusting into her, he gets the most beautiful response from her. She throws her head back, tightening her grip on his hair, moaning his name. He feels her walls tightening around his tongue, his nose bumping against her pubic bone as she grinds on his face.

"Shawn. I'm-" She moans as her orgasm takes her over. The hand in his hair tenses further, her nails scratching against his scalp, sparks of pain coursing down his spine. A strangled moan escapes him. She writhes on top of him, the vibrations of his moan traveling up her spine.

She remains on his face for a minute longer, catching her breath.

"You did great baby." Her praise washes over him as she slowly moves down his body stopping when her wet pussy is resting against his abs. A tortured sigh leaves him at the feeling. She leans over him, reaching for the bedside table. Her delicious scent wafts over him, riling him up further. The tell-tale crinkling sound of the condom wrapper makes him turn his face into his arm. _Too much._ He needs to think. His eyes shoot open as he feels the latex glide down his shaft. _God have mercy on him_.

"You are doing wonderfully Shawn," she tells him as she slowly lifts herself up. His cock nudges against her pussy. _She is going kill him._ She slowly sinks down onto him and his eyes roll back into his head. Her breath hitches almost inaudibly as he finally bottoms out. Her nails scrape his abdomen, leaving red scratches in their wake, his muscles tightening under her fingertips. She starts moving in slow figure eights, grinding against his crotch. His cock in a vice-like velvety grip. The wood creaks as he tightens his hold on the headboard further. He throws his head back, burying it into the pillow. Her hands digging into his flesh, bruising it delightfully, make moans fall freely from his lips. He is begging her for mercy, for _more_ , for _more pain_. She rakes her nails down his torso, over his nipple, a loud whine punching out of him. He turns his face away from her, hiding in his arm.

"No Shawn. None of that." She grabs his chin, forcing him to look at her. She bends forward, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth. Slowly pulling on it, gently biting down on it, he can only whimper at the excruciating pleasure of the pain. She rolls her hips forward, her walls tightening around him. Her pubic bone grinds against his skin. Her fluttering walls tense around him as his teeth dig into his bottom lip. He is so, so close.

"Please." He begs her, struggling to get the word past his lips.

"Please what, pet?" she asks, rocking against him.

"Hurt me more," he pleads in a sigh, a fresh wave of heat making his cheeks flush. _How could he ask for that?_

She runs her nails across his nipple, pinching it between her nails. His hips buck into her as her pussy clenches around him. Her right hand travels up his torso as her left one remains firmly on his chest. She reaches the base of his throat, his eyes closing in anticipation. Small fingers wrap around his neck for the second time that night. _Yes._ He thrusts up into her as the pressure against his throat increases.

"Let me- please. Let me come," he begs, a blush spreading down his chest.

"Come for me, pet," she murmurs under her breath. He tilts his head back, his mouth dropping open as his orgasm washes over him. A shattered moan punches out of him as he rides out his high. She rolls off of him, letting them catch their breath. She discards of the used condom in the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth. She carefully cleans his face and his cock.

"You?" He croaks out, letting go of the headboard.

"Already did it in the bathroom darling." She smiles at him softly. A blush blossoms on his cheeks. _How can he ask her to hurt him? God. He's despicable._

"Shawn. Stop right now." She sits on his chest again, forcing him to look at her. Her eyebrows furrow in anger and pain. _He is revolting._

"Stop it, please. I love you the way you are Shawn! I couldn't care less if you had a pain kink! I would still be with you if you had a foot fetish and could only fall asleep with my foot in your hands! I. Love. You," she tells him, desperately looking into his eyes, begging him to see that she is telling the truth.

"Believe me. Please. I love you the way you are, kinks and all. And what does it say about me? Enjoying biting you and pulling your hair and hurting you. Doesn't that make me a monster?" She speaks calmly, apparently unperturbed by this, but his eyes widen at her accusations.

"No! Never! Just because you like something doesn't make you a..." Realisation dawns on him. Her beaming cheeky grin tells him she expected his answer. He rolls his eyes at her, pulling her down into a slow, lazy kiss. Her squeaked laugh of delight as he flips them over make him smile.

 _Maybe he isn't_ that _revolting_...

**feedback would be really appreciated!**


End file.
